Jonin Faltyne
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = }} Jonin Faltyne served as tactical chief of the . (Star Trek: Independence) Early life Jonin Faltyne hated water. Having come from the sub-arctic world of Andor, he had learned from an early age to swim as a matter of course. Despite his racial heritage, he despised the liquid medium. The feeling of his body gliding through water was more alien to him than soaring through the cosmos at warp speed. Streams, rivers, lakes or oceans, it made no difference. Starfleet Academy Faltyne had found the mandatory swimming courses at Starfleet Academy's enormous aquatic facility outside Tokyo to be a particularly arduous portion of his training, one he'd swore never to repeat if it could be helped. Starfleet service Beginning his service in the Security/Tactical branch, he'd demonstrated a gift for leadership early on. Each of his service evaluations had contained greater praise than the one before, and in preparation for an eventual rise to the command division, he'd transferred to the Operations branch. He had been pegged by higher-ups a rising star. The Andorian had lost a ship once before, in a doomed attempt to re-take Betazed from the Dominion's clutches just hours after the Jem'Hadar had seized the planet. USS Phoenix Jonin served as Chief of Operations on the vessel. In March of 2376, he piloted a shuttle filled with Security personnel down to a Cardassian colony in the Crolsa system. During the flight, the Phoenix was hit by a biological weapon. Captain Banti Awokou and over 400 members of his crew suffered immediate and irreparable brain damage from the toxin, resulting in paralysis and complete loss of voluntary muscle control. He resisted orders to return to the Gibraltar afterwards. In the aftermath of the incident, he temporary served as first officer to Commander Liana Ramirez, while she assumed command. In a battle with Cardassian insurgents, the ship was lost. He got injured crew members to the lifepods and launched them. After escaping in his own pod, he was found by a Cardassian resistance group known as the Crimson Shadow. (Star Trek: Gibraltar "Embers of Fire") Imprisonment by Crimson Shadow The insurgents transported the Andorian to the Bomos Mining Facility in the Crolsa System. Faltyne refused to comply with his captures, despite repeated beatings and torture. Finally, in May of 2376, he was rescued by the crew of the . (Dark Territory "Under the Shadow of Swords") ''Deep Space Nine'' Amazingly, Faltyne’s sturdy Andorian constitution had kicked into overdrive once Bashir had been able to mend his myriad of injuries and he had been given a free week of meals courtesy of the Andorian restaurant on the Promenade. He stayed at DS9 and served as the station's Chief of Security. He succeeded Daneeka as Security Head. In that role, he helped the evacuation of the Federation Embassy on Alshain Proper in September 2376. (Dark Territory "Fall Out") Faltyne took part in group therapy sessions with Aquiel Uhnari and Okala Lahn at Counselor Ezri Dax’s suggestion. The therapy included mountain climbing, springball, and basketball. (Dark Territory "Aftershocks") In early 2377, he sought a transfer off DS9. USS Independence (NCC-67091) Jonin was assigned to the vessel in early 2377. Memorable quotes “We were the victors of the Dominion War, it’s time we started acting like it.” - (Dark Territory "Aftershocks") Category:Star Trek: Independence Category:Star Trek: Gibraltar Category:Dark Territory Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Independence (NCC-67091) personnel